Don't Tell Me I'm Unfixable
by Sweet Torment
Summary: [AU/AH] Heart breaks can crumble even the strongest of men, and turn the sweet into the rotten. But every bad boy needs a girl he can be good for, even if he doesn't see it right now. And good girls need a bad boy they can save from himself, even if they don't think that's possible in this case. So when Damon finally lets her into his heart, will it end up wasted? [Sexual content.]
1. Young & Ambitious

**A/N: I'm finally back, after my holidays are almost over, I wanted to get back into writing. I sadly don't have any inspiration for Wonderland right now, so I decided to start this, because I've been wanting to write something like this for quiet some time. Now why is this story M rated? Sexual content, a little of it in this chapter already and there will surely follow lots of it. So if you don't like that, don't read. Most of it will be rather smutty too. **

**Now this is the first chapter and I hope you enjoy it. Tell me what you think? Reviews really keep me going.**

* * *

_Slender legs hooked up around his broad hips as her luscious thighs hugged him tightly, making it easy for her to grind the apex of her thighs against his hard, jeans clad crotch. A deep groan erupted from deep within his chest as his lips met hers once again, to lock in a heated and lingering kiss._

_Her thin hand caressed the side of his strong jaw whilst he drew a moan from her, causing her lips to form that all little o-shape, which showed just how much she enjoyed what he was currently doing to her._

_She was barely dressed beneath him and he could barely wait to uncover the rest of that creamy, olive skin of hers. Her brown curls were already spread out onto his pillow and his hand had dived deep into it to hold the back of her head while he worshiped her body like there was no tomorrow._

_That was exactly what she had aimed for when she had picked him up in that way too loud club that throbbed with deep basses and the movement of sweaty bodies. And now he was here in the bed, which she shared with her husband every night and he'd soon draw words from her that no one but her husband was supposed to hear._

_His hand was slowly traveling lower, caressing and spoiling her skin, her erect nipples, which had turned into hard little peaks and last but not least, he slipped his warm palm beneath the black lace fabric of her lingerie to touch her, where only he was allowed to touch her. Well, actually._

_But she was not a one-guy kind of a girl. And so there was her new boy toy, hovering above that perfect, little body of hers, ready to do whatever she desired and more._

_She liked them pretty and obedient._

_There was nothing else that she needed from them, because it was very not like she'd keep them around for long enough to even know their names. It was pure fun and the thrill of her doing this without him finding out._

_But this night, changed everything and she would not be the broken one by the end of it, that was for sure._

_The sound of quiet giggles sounded from afar and he expected the best – well, what was on his mind right in that very moment, was definitively not what he'd be looking at once he opened that door and stepped inside – but he'd find out soon enough._

_While he undid the buttons on the sleeves of his dress shirt, slipped out of his black shoes, hung the suit jacket over the chair in the hallway and made his way down the hall towards their bedroom, his feet quiet now, where they were clad in nothing more but socks._

_The quiet giggling and soft rustling of silk sheets became slightly louder the nearer he came. A small smirk curving up upon those handsome lips of his as his hand stretched out to turn the crystal doorknob and gain access to their bedroom, he wanted to surprise her._

_Mainly because he thought that she was already in bed, maybe just wearing that tight and very exposing outfit he had bought her last month for their three year anniversary. Little did he know that she was wearing even less, just not for him, right now._

_His long digits curved around the doorknob and he turned it ever so slowly, trying not to catch her attention._

_And from that moment on, everything went in slow-motion for Katherine._

_She had just chanted her head aside to give her lover-boy easier access to her neck, letting him kiss and caress the tender flesh of her slender throat as he nuzzled it with his nose and sucked ever so softly. And now her face was turned right into the direction of the bedroom door, her eyes catching a glimpse of how the crystal shined when the sun hit the knob on different ankles._

_Her jaw immediately fell open, just not in pleasure this time. It was more a mixture of shock, surprise, panic and last but not least sickness. An overwhelming sickness that rushed through her slim form along with those other feelings, causing her to lose all rational senses. Her body went limb beneath that hell of a man, her voice was suddenly stuck in her throat and the rest of her was unable to stop the situation that was unfolding right in front her eyes._

_She couldn't really remember the following moments, but it had something to do with Damon suddenly standing in the room, the man who's name she didn't even know until now was now on his feet as well, both were screaming, she was trying to cover her shaken body with the nearest blanket and before she knew what was even really being yelled, a strong fist hit a broad jaw and a moment later her hands are reaching for the phone to call 911, while both of the men she had shared a bed with are making each other bleed and hurt._

_The next thing they knew was how Damon was being cuffed and an ambulance was taking care of the strongly wounded man that he had found in Katherine's bed. She was wrapped up in a blanket by the door now, watching Damon being brought away while a police officer took her statement._

* * *

That was five years ago now, he was 27 and had turned into an entirely different person.

Five years ago, he would have presented any girl with flowers and a wonderful night out before he kissed her cheek and invited her to bed with for a good time. Now he barely asked their name before he lured them into bed and pushed them out once he was done with them.

More girls than anyone could count had walked the walk of shame down his hallway and out of his apartment back to their own homes. And Damon hadn't wasted a thought about changing his cold habits anytime soon, until she walked into his office one day.

He had rarely been showing up for work the last years and if his father wouldn't own the chancery, he would have been kicked out a long time ago. The yellow press was reporting and reporting, scandal after dirty and nasty scandal, some of them true, some of them utter bullshit. But Damon never cared. The true ones didn't bother him and the false ones made him smirk in amusement.

The way his father's veins were popping out of his throat and forehead, throbbing heavily when he screamed at his older on, was pure entertainment and rarely annoying to Damon. His whole life had become the fun park of his locked up heart.

Until one Sunday, his father had had enough. He had sat on his breakfast table, a long glass table in front of a panorama window in one of New York's many skyscrapers and the newspaper was laying left from his plate. And whilst he smeared the butter onto his toast, his stern looking eyes wandered to his left, where the newspaper was laying and the one thing he spotted was the great headline on page 1. "Salvatore spotted with bleach blonde playmate." He clenched his jaw, swallowing as his hunger for that toast vanished and shoved the newspaper off the table, causing it to fall onto the marble floor before he strutted off into the direction of his office.

And on the Monday after, a young and ambitious brunette was walking into the chancery next to the old Mr. Salvatore, both of them making their way towards the elevator which would lead them right up to the top office.

"I'm glad that you agreed to this that quickly, Ms. Gilbert. And if I can ever do anything for you, don't hesitate to call me even on the private number that I gave you this morning." Damon's father informed her, and his tone was polite, but his eyes or face stayed stern and hard.

She nodded, allowing a small smile to cross her lips as she glanced up at him. "I will, but I don't think that will be necessary." She replied whilst they both stepped into the elevator and the steel doors closed in on them, leaving them with the steady ride up and the calming music that was always playing in elevators.

"Well, I'm glad. Your help is desperately needed here." He noted quietly, straightening up a little next to her as the elevator passed story after story.

Elena Gilbert, 22, youngest person to ever graduate from law school and university, ambitious, knows what she wants and has strict priorities and goals that have to be reached. Mr. Salvatore's offer for this job had come in yesterday around eleven in the morning and it was more than generous. How he had heard from her? She didn't know. What exactly was waiting for her? She didn't know. All she did know, was that this was the best chancery in the whole city, that they had the wealthiest of clients and that anyone who worked from them a year, could become whatever they wanted.

So whatever was waiting for her when this elevator stopped, she was ready and she could manage it like she managed the rest of her life.

Another 13 stories later, the ding sounded and strong steel doors jumped open to reveal a perfectly white and glassy hallway.

Mr. Salvatore was quick on his feet to get out of the elevator, but she didn't fail to notice the swallowing sound that came from his throat. It sounded, almost nervous.

Now they were walking towards a milky glass wall with a glass door inside, she guessed it would be the office she was working in, or maybe it was Mr. Salvatore's office and he wanted to discuss something with her inside. The closer they got, the clearer it got, that the roll down curtains of the office had been lowered to shelter whatever was inside.

It was a minor detail, but it was something unfamiliar and it made Elena a little more nervous. Mr. Salvatore didn't seem to care, though, because he just went right in, grabbing the door and almost slamming it open to let them into a night dark office. The tall curtains of the panorama window had been shut as well and the air inside this room was thick and smelled of smoke, sex and way too much alcohol.

Elena was immediately stunned, so stunned that she stopped walking and choked a little on the unclear air in the room, her hand flying to her throat for a moment. Damon's father wasn't as stunned and surely didn't stop as he made his way towards – what Elena thought was the light switch – it turned out to be a switch for the curtains, though. With electrically opened themselves.

And revealed an obviously hungover pair of people. A dark haired, naked man, who's privates were covered by a half naked blonde. Both of them immediately groaned and before the man had even opened his eyes, he chuckled and murmured, "Morning, father."

"I see you stayed in the office over night, with enough work on your hands." He motioned at the perky blonde that was laying across Damon, slowly shifting to get off of him.

Elena couldn't even look at them anymore, her cheeks were burning and she was sure she felt just as embarrassed as the blonde that was currently getting off of Mr. Salvatore's son and covering her bare breasts with nothing but her hands.

Damon's hands grabbed for a pillow before anyone could catch a glimpse of his best assets and his father just shook his head as he frowned at his oldest. "Don't look at my like that." Damon just hissed, steadying his head as he leaned up into a sitting position. "And father, it's rude to not introduce me to the lady that's hiding behind your back." He chuckled. He didn't really believe that an introduction was necessary anyway, because if they were honest, everyone who read the newspaper knew his name and his face.

"She's not hiding." His father stated, raising one eyebrow before he added, "Go get dressed and brush your teeth, you look like shit."

"Such vulgar words." Damon just snickered, got up and made his way over to the bathroom which was connected to this office room. And it did not seem to bother him at all that everyone in the room could stare at his ass while he was at it.

The blonde had collected most of her clothes by the time that Damon was inside and slipped past Elena and Mr. Salvatore when he suddenly threw her a heated glare. "I'm not ever going to see you anywhere near this building. Ever again." He said that like a promise and the girl hurried away without another word.

Elena still wasn't sure weather she should feel sorry for her, or believe it served her right. Girls like her were naive and easy to seduce. She had probably just had too much to drink and Damon Salvatore, the notorious man-slut, alcoholic and son of the best lawyer in the state had taken advantage of it.

Mr. Salvatore than turned to Elena, his eyes still stern and cold. "You will be working along Damon's side from now on, and I expect you to fix this." And by 'this', he meant his son. Elena was once again stunned and wanted to open her mouth to say something, something that would get her out of this. Because honestly, she had expected anything, from the hardest cases to just making coffee and carrying around paperwork, but bringing the playboy of New York back onto track was not what she had signed up for and she wanted out. But Damon's father cut her off.

"That's what you do, right? You manage everything."

* * *

**A/N: So? What do you think? Please tell me, it really helps me continuing. **


	2. Bossing Men Around

**A/N: So, I am back, I know it took quiet some time, but I had a busy week, so please excuse that. Well, first of all thank you guys for those lovely reviews, they are what makes me happy and keeps me going most. Because after all, we are writing for ourselves and our beloved readers on here. ^^ And every new reader is super duper welcome to this story. **

**Now this chapter picks up exactly where we left off and yeah. **

**By the way, I am thinking about writing a sequel to my short story Revenge, for those of you who read it. Because so many of you asked me if I could continue it somehow. I might will, I just need to spend some thoughts on it. Heh. **

**So now just enjoy this chapter and update and please, please tell me what you think. **

* * *

"_That's what you do, right? You manage everything." He had said that and now he had left. Elena was standing alone in Damon's office, out of words about what he was expecting. _

The silence of her surprise didn't last long, though, because Damon stepped back out of his bathroom soon after his father had left the office. The dark haired man was still buttoning up his shirt, his abs clearly visible through the open, black dress shirt. Her eyes traveled across his skin for a brief moment before she swallowed, inhaled and glanced down at the ground while tugging a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"So, you are my father's idea of punishment." She heard him say with a cocky chuckle. "Oh girl, you can spank me any time." He added slowly and his eyebrows lifted suggestively.

"Punishment?" Elena just choked out, eyebrows furrowing into a slight frown as she glanced back at him. "I am your new partner." She corrected him and cursed herself for how wobbly her voice sounded as she gasped the words out.

Get your fucking shit together, Elena. He was just a jackass. She straightened up, swallowed and blinked a few times to bundle her attention before she furrowed her brows to glance at him, but stricter this time.

"My new partner." He repeated her with a scowl, shaking his head quickly while laughing quietly. He was holding her for a total fool. "You really don't know much about him, or me for that matter, huh?" He asked her, suddenly turning his head to glance directly at her.

And his icy hues pierced right into her eyes, making her a little uncomfortable again. She didn't dare to shake her head, so she just stared back at him, waiting for him to continue. But he didn't and so she rolled her thin shoulders at him, made her way forward to the empty desk next to his and placed her butt on the chair behind it. "I only know, that I am supposed to work as a lawyer here." She told him confidently. "And that I really need to sanitize that couch." Elena added, the corners of her mouth curling up in disgust.

"Oh, I get it. You're one of those prude, correct and polite young ladies that never disappoint their daddy, because he still pays their bills and kisses their foreheads whenever they do something right." He rolled his eyes at her, wandering over to place himself on top of her glass desk. "And my father probably picked you right out of law-school because you were top of your class. Let me guess, you are.." He eyed her up and down, a small smirk curving up on his lips as he did. "..about 24, and I bet yo-" He wanted to continue the analyze of her, but she suddenly cut him off to his pure surprise.

"22." She stated, without another word. And he blinked, a little taken aback.

Had she just seriously interrupted him in the middle of one of his little moments of joy? Oh, yes, she had. And it was definitively not something he was used to from the blonde bimbos that he usually screwed.

He laughed, though and shook his head at her in disbelief. "There is no way that you are fucking 22." He simply stated and scowled.

"Believe it or not, but I am fucking 22." She repeated his vulgar words in distaste and rested her elbow on the glass table to support her chin on her balled fist.

He kept looking at her for a moment, not quiet believing her. But he led it go, because there were far more important things to discuss with this woman and her body. He had to admit that she really was a bomb, and the only good looking woman her father had ever ordered him to play, or work with. He gave her that. But he still knew that she'd be out of here or in his bed, just as fast as all the other girls he had had to put up with here.

The first thing he had noticed about her once she had entered the room, was that her skirt was a little too short for work, which meant that she was not insecure and very confident about her body and character. Another odd thing in contrary, though, was that her blouse was neatly buttoned up, leaving barely any eyes catch a glimpse of those perfectly seized two babies inside of it. So a too short skirt, but a tightly closed blouse? It didn't add up.

But it did tell him, that she was not a slut. Because sluts just love to show off what they have and wouldn't miss a fucking chance to let everyone get an inside look.

He was suddenly ripped out of his thoughts, which would have wandered from Elena, to sluts, then probably to porn and in the end, to the girls he had fucked like a pornstar. But Elena's voice suddenly rang in his ears, pulling him back to the far too boring reality he had to face now.

"Do you have any cases on which we could work?" She asked him, her perfectly shaped eyebrows furrowed up at him. "And get off my table." She told him, slapping his side with a stack of papers that had been laying on the edge of the desk.

He hesitantly removed his backside form her desk with a grumbling sound and rolled his broad shoulders in answer to her question. "I didn't really work on a case for month.." He told her with a small smile, seemingly proud of that.

Elena could only scowl at him. He was such a child and a complete waste of time.

"So let's get going." She told him, picking up the phone from her desk and dialed the number of the lobby to call their assistant. Elena had already talked to the bubbly blonde that was sitting behind one of the desks in the lobby, she had been nice enough to show her to Mr. Salvatore's office and she had seemed quiet polite as well. "Yeah, it's the office on the top floor.." Elena started with a small smile on her lips and a polite tone in her voice. But the young woman on the other end of the phone was faster.

"Damon's office? Oh, you must be his new partner." She said with a small laugh and Elena responded by laughing a little uncomfortably.

"Exactly." She confirmed. It must have been quiet the topic that Damon has got a new partner, and that she is female as well. "We'd like some files and cases to work on."

The girl at the end of the line giggled amused before replying. "Right away, Ms..?"

"Gilbert."

And with that, the call was over and about ten minutes later, a knock sounded on the clear glass door, it was opened and two pretty blonde secretaries made their way into the office, shoving small tables with rolls under in front of them and those were packed with files.

Elena also noticed how their eyes stayed on Damon the entire time they were in the room and how he send them small winks and flirty smiles. Once the bubble blonde from the lobby closed the door behind them and gave Damon one last wave through the glass, Elena turned to him with a loud scowl and rolled her eyes in an annoyed manner.

Damon wasn't surprised and yet he asked, "What? That was Caroline, she's worked for my father quiet some time and we have.. a special relationship." He grinned cockily at her.

"Stop, you're making me sick." She replied with another disgusted and rather annoyed grimace, before she lifted the stack of files onto both of their desks. "Just look through these and tell me when you get one that is interesting." She instructed him while she let another two files drop atop his tower.

He just groaned in return, lazily lifting his feet up onto the glass desk while he folded his arms across his chest. He looked about ready to watch a soccer game or maybe to take a nap, but surely not to work with her. So she narrowed her eyes and leaned in above his desk. "Is there a problem?" She asked slowly, her voice calm.

"Sure there is. I am so not in the mood."

Elena just couldn't believe it. He was worse than a fucking child. So she just laughed unamused and shook her head. Before she pushed his expensive looking black shes off of his table and bend closer over the desk to get onto his eye level, her lips curving up into a polite smile. "You will work each and every file and look for something that would suit us and that you want to work on. And when you are done with that, you contact our new client and invite her for a meeting to get some more information on the case and its details. Understood?" She asked without inhaling a single time.

Damon was momentarily stunned by the mixture of absolute fierceness and authority that she was radiating right now. It made him want to have her right here on this glass desk. But he got his grip soon enough, a small smirk tugged his lips skyward and he chuckled as he answered. "Has anyone ever told you that you are great at bossing men around?" He asked her with another quiet chuckle, while his eyes traveled away from her eyes and a little lower. Because that tight and neatly buttoned blouse was finally exposing some cleavage.

And just like she had guessed, he was being a complete jackass again. Elena just scowled briefly before she leaned back, placed herself behind her desk once more and pulled the first file from the rather high tower of files that was laying on her own desk. She tried to ignore his stares from then one, because she really wanted to get started on work, but he was freaking annoying.

His eyes were more on her than on the papers in front of him on his desk. And it was certainly not what she had told him.

She tried to escape his needy eyes, by crossing one leg over the other and turning her chair slightly to the left until he was facing nothing but her back, but she could still feel those ocean blues on her.

It took over a whole hour until one of them spoke and it was Damon. "Maybe this one." He had eventually gotten bored with staring at her back, even though he had to admit that it was a damn pretty back and now he had actually looked through some of these files.

Most of the cases were ridiculous. Rich wives that wanted to get rid of their husbands and wanted to make sure that they got the house, the kids, the dog and the money. Or rich husbands that wanted to make sure that the gold digging whores that they had once called their beloved wives didn't get anything after they divorced.

"It's a woman from Manhattan, and she has the problem that her husband had a quiet strict cheating policy in their prenup, now she did betray him though and wants to get out of it. But she doesn't want to loose the money and shit." Damon explained with a small laugh.

Elena groaned softly, tossing the 40th file she had just read through onto her desk before she turned her chair back to face Damon with an unhappy expression. "Is that all you do? Help rich people steal money from richer people?" She asked, disappointment dragging her voice down into a sad tone.

"What else should we be doing?" Damon asked her, and for the first time, he was talking seriously, his tone wasn't flirty nor childish nor mocking. He was seriously asking her about her expectations of this job.

"Well," Elena started, but broke off with a deep sigh. "I just thought we'd be actual people. Those who the system fails or someone who is really fighting for something meaningful." She shrugged her skinny shoulders.

"Oh baby," There he was again. "You've definitively come to the wrong place if you wanna help the normal." He laughed softly, not even meaning it bad as he stood up, walked around his table and came to halt in front of her table. "Why don't we call it an early night?" He asked her.

"Damon. It is 3pm." She told him, her eyes seriously staring up at him. But the disappointment was still visible even through the annoyance she was showing towards him right now.

"Well, it's our first day. Can't I invite you for late lunch?" He tried. But she refused, shaking her head.

"No, thank you. I'll see you tomorrow." She told him before getting up herself to grab her jacket, which was hanging around the back of her chair before she made her way around him and without another word outside.

"Where are you going?" Damon yelled after her before the glass door fell shut softly.

He was sure she had heard him, she must have, because he knew how fucking thin those glass walls in this building were. And yet she didn't answer him. She just kept looking ahead, walking straight towards the elevator, which opened once she pressed the button and closed shortly after she had entered it.

* * *

**A/N: Sooooo, what's up? Did you like it? I'd love to hear what you thought while reading? And also, there will come a few more characters to it in the following chapters. Heh. Thanks for reading and stay tuned. **


	3. Lunch?

**A/N: So, guys, I'm back. Thank you so much for your lovely reviews and I really hope you have some fun with this chapter. **

**Read and review. xoxo**

* * *

_He was sure she had heard him, she must have, because he knew how fucking thin those glass walls in this building were. And yet she didn't answer him. She just kept looking ahead, walking straight towards the elevator, which opened once she pressed the button and closed shortly after she had entered it. _

The next morning started earlier than usual for Damon, he had felt – and yes, he actually did have feelings too – bad for Elena and how disappointed she had been yesterday, because he was more than sure that his father had promised her a great deal of money and interesting cases, which she was not getting now. He had probably not told her at all, that they mostly worked divorce cases nowadays.

So he had spend less time on drinking and partying yesterday, and more on finding a case that actually was interesting. So it was 8am, when he pushed through the doors of the marble lobby of the Salvatore chancery, stunning Caroline and the rest of the secretaries by his early arrival before he took the elevator upstairs and made his way towards his office on the top floor of the big built skyscraper. A smugly smile was clearly visible on his face and he couldn't wait for her face once she arrived as well and saw that he was already there and working. Two coffees and the case file in the end, he walked around the corner and his eyes caught the glass door of his office.

But the smug and anticipation was soon wiped out of his face when he spotted her at her desk. At first he was a little mad at what he saw, but he then noticed how she was leaning over her desk, searching something on her laptop and how that round behind was so perfectly on view for him and he took a moment to appreciate it before he entered the office and blinked, mumbling. "Morning." He said, a little taken aback as he placed the coffee on top of her table.

And she placed her butt back on her chair and turned it to look at him and then at the coffee. Her eyes were rather tired and so she happily accepted it. "Thank you very much."

"So you are up early." He noted, a hint of grumpiness in his voice.

"Mhm, I've been digging through those files again and no, was finding nothing." She sighed before taking a sip of the steaming coffee. Black, like she loved it.

A rather large file was suddenly dropped down and landed right in front of her on the glass of her desk, causing a loud slapping noise. Elena winced in shock and then quickly glanced up at Damon, who didn't give her another look and took his own place at his desk. "You wanted something interesting."

"Damon?" She glanced at him, her eyes suddenly gawking as she realized that this had just been the first time that she had spoken his name out loud towards him. She quickly shut her mouth and rubbed her tongue against the top of her mouth, as if she was trying to get rid of the taste that his name had created. "What is this?" She asked, soon after. And frowned slightly at him.

"Take a look." He just mentioned casually while he turned his own computer on.

"Damon." She said again, stronger this time and with her voice dripping annoyance while she glared at him. The file was massive, she would spend hours on it before she knew what was really going on in this case and there was still a great chance that he was only fooling her again and she wouldn't loose that much work time for nothing but another silly rich divorce case.

He turned his head at her, but his usual trademark smirk was not on his lips and his face was a lot more serious. "The wife of a rather rich CEO. She has a six year old son and claims that her husband is violent. He has the money and the lawyers to make it all go away, though. She wants our help." He explained to her in all seriousness and Elena listened carefully.

Now that was what she had come for. What she had longed for all this time. A case where she could save someone's life.

"We'll take it." She just stated, grabbed the file and got right into it.

Damon glanced at her and blinked shortly in surprise.

"Well, call downstairs already and tell them we've got a case." Elena groaned at him, rolling her eyes while she continued reading the case file, report after report.

"Right." Damon gasped, almost dropping his coffee as he jerked his body forth to grab the phone and call the lobby, confirming that they got a case, indeed.

They studied the case a few complete hours without a single break after that and Damon was slowly getting bored and annoyed with work. He clearly wasn't used to this and needed a change or some fun while Elena stayed perfectly concentrated and kept changing pages, reading and writing small notes to everything. She was so accurate it almost pained the childish boy inside of Damon.

"Don't you want another coffee?" He asked, glancing up at their desks where a bunch of empty cups, which Caroline had brought up during the hours, still stood. "I could use some, or how about lunch?" He asked and grabbed his rather empty stomach. He had only had a tuna sandwich this morning and his stomach was slowly acting up about it.

But Elena was calm as ever, so deep in the papers that she barely noticed him talking. She was a hawk, scanning the papers for important information. When he nudged her with his elbow, softly piercing her with the sharp bone at the corner of his strong arms.

She blinked at him, completely ripped off and shocked. "What?"

"Lunch?"

"Oh." She gasped, softly rubbing her eyes before she nodded slowly. "Let's go. I hate ordering in." He just laughed and nodded, and half an hour later, they were walking down the New York side ways on their way towards a Chinese restaurant.

"I'm glad we picked up the wine, I cannot eat Chinese without wine." Elena sighed gladly, smiling softly at Damon. It was one of the rare moments that she felt like she was around a normal person and not the Damon Salvatore from the yellow press.

But he just grumbled quietly, shaking his head as he scowled. "If you call that wine, pfft." He huffed, glaring at the bottle once more. He had thrown a whole tantrum when they had bought the wine, had wined and struggled like a little boy. 'A bottle for only 20$, that cannot be wine.' He had said, and ever since, he had been glaring grumpily at the bottle red wine.

"Oh be quiet." She told him, once they entered the restaurant and ordered their menu. "Let's eat at the office, though." She asked.

"You don't want to order in, but now we'll take it to the office?" He asked, frowning. "Where is the logic in that?"

"Well, a little walk can never be bad, lazy." She simpered at him while they both waited for their food.

And once they had gotten it, they made their way back out of the restaurant and down the sidewalk.

Damon still couldn't believe her with the wine, so he grasped the bottle from her, glancing at it. "One day, I will show you a real wine." He promised, starring skeptically at the red liquid in the bottle. "And if I turn up sick tomorrow, you know why."

His last words made her choke on a loud laugh. "You will not be sick from this wine." She laughed at him, shaking her head as they stopped at a red traffic light, waiting for the little man on it to turn green. Damon hated this, he usually used drivers to get around or simply passed the traffic lights no matter in what color they were shining. But Elena had manners and would surely not agree with him on this one, so he stopped, tipping his foot on the ground impatiently.

Elena shook her head at him once more, his childish behavior was impossible to stand, even for her. And she was used to a lot, growing up with a younger brother. Her head tipped aside as she giggled quietly, her eyes absently wandering across the crowded streets and the cars when she suddenly went rigid, her face falling and her eyes gawking at what she had spotted.

Damon noticed her shocked expression, but before he could even ask her what was going on, a slender hand had wrapped around his broad upper arm and was pulling strongly on it, tugging Damon into a car and before he knew another thing, Elena had slipped down so low in the Taxi seat that no one from outside would be able to see her.

Her eyes were filled with panic and fear and she gasped desperately. "Drive."

But the driver just grunt. And shook his head before his heavily accented voice echoed in their ears. "Dis car is taken!" He explained lazily, drumming his fingers against the steering wheel.

Damon was too surprised to get another tone out of his mouth, but Elena was quiet talk active. "Drive! He will give you a 1000 dollars!" She promised and the driver jerked around to stare at Damon.

"I will what?" Damon gasped, while the driver eyed him carefully, trying to check out if he could really muster a 1000 dollar.

"Damon, please." Elena begged quietly, her eyes pleading him. Those big brown bambi doe eyes were pleading at him and he felt everything inside of him go soft.

"I will." He groaned.

"You will?" The driver hiked a surprised eyebrow.

And Damon turned to him to hiss. "I will. And now drive."

Elena stayed down in her car seat the whole time, not even once glancing up or out of the window, she just bluntly stared ahead as if she was caught in some kind of day dream. Damon did not dare to ask her what she had seen, though. Because she was pale like a dead body and looked exactly like she had seen one too. But it did eat at his mind, it made him curious.

"Elena?" He asked quietly, slowly shifting to lean towards her.

But she was not moving a single inch. Her eyes seemed more calm though and that calmed Damon. He relaxed the muscles he hadn't noticed had tensed and leaned in closer to her. "Hey, Elena. We're almost there."

He wanted to nudge her arm again, but she flinched away before he had even touched her. She shifted back up. "Thanks." And existed he car slowly without another word.

Damon stared worriedly after her, but the Taxi driver interrupted him. "Where are mah 1000 bucks?" He had turned around and was scratching the front of his throat.

The lips of Damon's mouth curved south in disgust as he kept watching Elena enter the building of their office, he only tore his eyes away when the giant glass doors fell shut after her. Before he tugged his money out of his pocket and tossed 200 dollar onto the passenger seat of the Taxi.

The driver was complaining loudly, but Damon didn't care at all. This was more than this ride had been worth anyway.

So he quickly existed the car and followed Elena inside. He barely managed to get into the elevator that she had just entered. "What was that?" He asked.

She was resting against one of the walls and looked exhausted and pale. "Nothing." She sighed tiredly and rubbed her eyes. "And I'll pay you back." She added.

"Forget the fucking money." He furrowed his thick eyebrows at her, shaking his head. "Are you okay?"

"Just fine." She lied. "Would you mind if I left for the rest of the day?"

"No, not, not at all. Go home. It's alright."

* * *

**A/N: Woops, what has got into Elena? ;o **

**You might find out next chapter. **

**Tell me what you think about this chapter and I'll do my best to update quickly. **

**xoxoxoxo, Sweet Torment. **


End file.
